Being Devious
by Lady1Venus
Summary: After Orochimaru and Kabuto have a lovers quarrel, Orochimaru's latest lab rat comes up with a way to make them make up.


_Author's Notes: I'm not a big fan of writing yaoi though have no qualms about it. I have gay friends. This is written from an idea I came up with my friend Amber who is a major yaoi fan. The OC is collab and was created on an idea of an rp Amber and I came up with to be a lab rat for Orochimaru. She hails from a village known only as "Village Hidden Underground" and borders in the Land of Rice Patties. Not many people know where it is. The village is located underground under a mountain. Image used was a point commission drawn by Kitkatnis on deviantART._

**Being Devious**

Sarah Ransel was sitting on a rock by a stream, deep in thought. Just a few days ago Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto wound up having a lovers quarrel and the two weren't really speaking with one another. The only main downfall to that was Lord Orochimaru began to focus more on his test subjects, which included Sarah. Sarah was one of the latest of the snake's nin long list of test subjects who were subjected to either becoming an experiment who died or blessed with his curse mark. Luckily for Sarah, she had yet to become victim to either one.

With the lovers spat, Sarah often got the brunt of the Sannin's harshness. The man was very moody and it didn't take much to set him off. She was getting sick and tired of it and being the type of ninja she was, she went digging to the reason why his attitude was very callous. Before she was taken from her village, she was known as a recon ninja, a ninja who really only did recon missions. Yes, she knew how to fight and could fight well for her rank, which was Chunin.

At first when it all happened, Sarah didn't know what was going on. Using her talents, she was able to learn Lord Orochimaru had an argument with his lover, Kabuto who was younger than him. Their argument is what led her to leave the safety of the lair to think, which is where she was now. The sun was setting and with no clouds in the sky, gave a very beautiful setting. In the distance she could see birds flying around, heading to their nests for the night. The nightly sounds and the stream were the only sounds she was mostly hearing, giving her time to think.

The snake and medic nins had become an item after giving the Uchiha boy the curse mark. During that same time, the Sannin became aware of Sarah and her village. He had sent Kabuto to investigate her and when the time was right, Orochimaru revealed himself to Sarah, feeding her information on the idea her village was about to kill her for having a kekkai genkai.

Surprised she had such a gift, she did some recon on her own and learnt what the Snake nin told her was the truth. Sarah decided to go with Orochimaru willingly as he gave her the hint he could help her perfect her kekkai genkai, which she didn't know she had until meeting him.

With a sigh, Sarah glanced at the water, realizing she was thinking on how she wound up there by the river's edge. "Well this is getting me nowhere. Can't have my mind wonder on how I got into this situation but more how I can get him off my back."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Sarah snapped her head towards the voice she knew all too well. "None of your damn business Uchiha!" she snapped.

"A little snappy today, are you? Sounds like you're just as bitchy as Orochimaru."

"What do you want? As you can see I came out here to be left alone to think."

The raven-haired teen ignored the woman's demands as he strolled over to her but didn't stop until reaching the stream. "Since you're close to the two, I came here to tell you that you better do something. Their squabbling is annoying the hell out of me and one is about to snap and it doesn't look to be pretty."

"You're just saying that because you want your training," she threw back.

The Uchiha crouched down, putting his hands in water before splashing his face, allowing the fresh water to work on cooling his anger down.

"Perhaps so but you know just as well as I do, the longer they go the harder it will be for the both of us. It's no secret that I don't like you no more than you like me."

"I'll agree to that," she answered. "I'm trying to figure how to stop their quarrel."

"May I suggest speaking with Kabuto? He's the one with the less aggressive attitude." He stood and faced her, showing his face to her for the first time. He then gave a shrug and left the area, leaving the woman to think.

Sarah sighed as she went back to just allowing her body to relax with the evening sounds, thinking about what the annoying teen suggested. With that in mind, a sudden idea popped into her head. A devious smirk appeared on her features. She stood and made her way back to the lair to walk down the annoying darkened hallways to Kabuto's lab, the one place where he often was when he wasn't with Orochimaru.

"Got a minute?" she asked as she slid the door open.

"As long as you don't get in my way. I am a bit busy right now," he the man stated. His back was turned to her while he was pouring vials of different substances into a glass jar.

"I'm just curious on something is all," Sarah began, acting all innocent. "What happened a few days ago? I've noticed you two aren't speaking to one another right now."

Kabuto stopped and turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Not really your concern."

"Well it could be," she began. "I mean I did come here willingly to be trained to use my kekkai genkai and when Lord Orochimaru is really upset, I can't learn."

Kabuto gave her a good look before sliding up his glasses once more. "That is true. And we're going to need your ability for Lord Orochimaru's plans to work properly."

"Exactly," Sarah answered. She knew how to be conniving to people. And Kabuto was her friend who disguised himself to be part of her village for a few weeks while getting information on the woman, which was the reason Orochimaru wanted her. "So I was thinking maybe you could help me out a little."

"And what sort of help is that?" he asked, curious to know what she was thinking about. He knew her well to know she was up to something.

"Well what sort of things does Lord Orochimaru like?" she asked.

Wanting to humor her, Kabuto gave her some things that Orochimaru liked. When he was done, his mood was really sour.

"Now, if you don't mind," he pushed his glasses up once more. "I'm really busy."

Sarah could see he was upset. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out." She didn't leave her hand there too long before giving the man some space and left.

He was left alone until near dark when the meal hour came. Realizing the time, he left to get some food. Putting down his vials, he went to the kitchen and just as he approached he saw Orochimaru in there.

"I'll eat later," Kabuto replied coldly and went to turn until the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. "What the…" He went to place his hand on the door only to get a spark from it. "What the hell!?"

Orochimaru meanwhile was standing by the counter, unfazed by what was going on. He had been giving a note to meet someone in the kitchen. By the way the note appeared it made him curious to know who sent it. He first thought of Kabuto as the two had little games like that when in private, but he had a feeling it wasn't and when Kabuto entered and immediately his face turned sour, he knew without a shadow of a doubt it wasn't from him.

Orochimaru then smirked. "It would seem our little kunoichi has been busy."

Kabuto snapped around. "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious now she's purposely trapped us in here and used one of her special jutsus to block us in," Orochimaru stated. "And it would seem she did this for her own benefit."

Kabuto finally gave a smirk, knowing his lover was referring to his friend. "Oh? How so?"

"I'm not going to get into that, but it would seem to me she found a deceitful way of trapping us together to work out our problems." Orochimaru gave a chuckle. He had no intention to inform his young lover that he was giving Sarah a hard time. "Our little Sarah is quite the devious little ninja."

"Well you did want her because of her kekkai genkai and she was well known for recon in her village."

Outside the room, Sarah leaned against the wall, arms folded, smirking. With the two trapped in there, they'd have no choice but to work out their problems which she knew all too well it would lead them to their bedroom where they'd take time for their make up in a very sensual way best well known to men. Sarah, of course, wasn't that type of person. She was a man hunter herself but she wasn't into the same sex.


End file.
